Interrogation
by Ash M. Knight
Summary: One-shot for Red Queen Week. Using TWO prompts for the first chapter: OT3 and Smut. Detective Ruby Lucas and Sheriff Emma Swan interrogate Regina Mills, who is a suspect in a murder case. Red Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1: Interrogation

It wasn't exactly customary to leave two people alone with a suspect in a murder case without backup, but that was exactly what had happened. Sheriff Emma Swan and Detective Ruby Lucas stood in the station hallway, looking at each other.

"What now?" the sheriff asked seriously, her arm brushing against the detective's.

"I don't think I can go back in there."

"Why the hell not!?"

"She is _gorgeous_. It's making me sweat!"

"Ruby!"

"What? I'm just being honest."

Emma paused at this and looked around the hallway to make sure they were alone. When she discovered that they were, she spoke again.

"I suppose she is fairly pretty."

"Fairly pretty?" Ruby gaped. "She's flawless."

"Hey! Quit drooling and get back in there!"

"Don't get jealous, baby," the detective cooed, stepping closer and cupping the woman's face in her hands.

When their lips touched, the sheriff pulled away and shoved the other woman's shoulders until she stumbled back.

"Not on the job! And you, wolf, are in the dog house now."

"Don't lie and tell me you weren't thinking it too."

"I... Look, just shut up and get her to confess, alright? Do your goddam job."

The detective chuckled, grabbed a handful of the sheriff's ass, and turned to enter the office again. Emma's face was red when she reappeared in front of the bars of the holding cell.

"Now," Ruby started. "Let's try this again. Are you ready to confess?"

"I _didn't _do it!" the woman shouted, then gritted her teeth.

"Unfortunately, we don't believe you," the sheriff interjected, staring straight into the suspect's eyes.

"Come on, Regina," the detective said slowly. "This will be a lot easier on everyone if you just tell us what happened."

"I was _home. _By _myself."_

"You have no one to corroborate that story, so we have no choice but to assume that you're lying. It all points to you. It only makes sense."

"Where is your _proof_, wolf?"

Ruby growled and stepped closer to the bars.

"Don't test me, witch."

"Detective Lucas," the sheriff scolded. "That's enough."

Emma's eyes grew weary as she stared through the bars at their suspect.

"She's right," Ruby said, to Emma's shock and horror. "We should focus our time on collecting more evidence. We're not going to get a confession out of her."

"So we leave her here and come back to check on her tonight?" Emma questioned.

The detective nodded her head.

"You can't hold me without proof!" the woman in the cell cried desperately. "You have to release me!"

"We have enough to hold you. Just not enough to convict you. Yet."

"You're both ridiculous. I hope you know that," the queen quipped.

"Mhmm. Thanks for your input," Ruby said nonchalantly. "We'll see you later, _your majesty._"

With that, the two law enforcement officers turned and left, leaving the queen to sit quietly behind the bars of the cell, brooding.

* * *

><p>"She is <em>so <em>hot," Ruby groaned, dropping her head directly on the table at Granny's diner.

"Oh, shut up, and stop drooling," Emma snapped, slamming her coffee mug down and watching as its contents splashed over the side of the mug..

"Nice, Swan," the detective laughed, using her napkin to wipe up the mess. "Can you go one day without spilling something?"

"Nope," the savior replied dryly. "Probably not."

Ruby laughed again, shaking her head as she leaned in slowly, reaching for Emma's hand. When their skin brushed, Emma smiled involuntarily and pressed their lips together chastely, saying, "You are positively _wicked_, Ruby Lucas, and I shouldn't be kissing you."

"What, are you ashamed to be seen with me in public?"

"No!" Emma cried. "Not at all! I just... You're a little shit."

"But I'm _your _little shit," Ruby retorted with a grin.

"Seems to me like your the _queen's_ little pet now, darling."

With a blush, Ruby turned her face to her food and took a few bites before replying.

"Don't lie and say you weren't thinking about fucking her, too," the detective whispered.

With a blush that matched Ruby's, Emma averted her eyes as well, mumbling, "Maybe, but that's none of your business."

"You're my lady, and you think your sexual fantasies are none of my business?"

"I... I'm sorry... I just..."

"Yeah, yeah. Save it, Swan. I know exactly what you were thinking. You're embarrassed. Ashamed of your own desires. Have you ever considered that maybe it's normal to be attracted to someone other than me? I don't really care, as long as you're still attracted to me. You are, aren't you...?"

"Of course! Don't be stupid, Ruby."

"I was just checking," the detective sighed. "You never know."

"You _should _know."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, we haven't fucked in a month."

"I... I'm sorry... It's just been busy, and I've been tired, and-"

"I get it."

"Ruby..."

"What?"

"I'm still attracted to you, if you're thinking I'm not. I always will be. I can't help myself."

"Then what's the real reason you haven't fucked me?"

"I don't know. It's just been crazy lately, with all this shit going on, and I... I'm sorry."

"Forget it."

"No. Look, I'll try harder, okay? I'll make time."

"When?"

"We have to go back to the station tonight to check on the tedious Madame Mayor. By the time we get home-"

"_Forget it,_" Ruby snapped, dropping her fork on the table and standing up after grabbing her jacket. "I'm going to go look for evidence to put this bitch away."

"Ruby, let me come with you."

"I don't really want to be around you right now."

"We were fine a minute ago. What happened?"

"Your jealousy. If you're not going to fuck me, I don't see why I can't-"

"Why you can't what, Ruby? What do you want?"

"You know what, Swan? I'll level with you. I've been thinking about her for a while. I just never realized how serious it was until we locked her up and I watched the rage in her eyes. It's just so-"

"Just fuck _her _then! See if I fucking care!"

"Are you jealous because she turns me on, or because you want in on the action, too?"

"I... I don't know," Emma admitted, shame turning her face a deep shade of red.

Finally, a smirk appeared on the detective's lips.

"Why don't we just..."

"Don't say it. I know what you're thinking, and you'd better not say it. It's not going to happen."

"Maybe we could just-"

"No."

"Why? I'll always be yours. You're not going to lose me just because we-"

"She'd never go for it."

"How do you know? I think she's totally homo."

Emma paused.

"You think so?"

"I do."

"We'll discuss this later. Right now, we need to get going."

Ruby shrugged.

"Fine, coward. That's fine."

Emma scowled at her, but left the diner in silence.

[LINE BREAK]

The two entered the station around eight o'clock that night, having settled the days quarrel, both exhausted from their pursuit of the evidence they simply couldn't find. By the time they paused in the hallway outside of the office, there were dark circles under both of their eyes. They both hesitated, with Emma's hand on the doorknob.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby pressed anxiously, staring at Emma.

"We have to release her. We have no choice."

The detective sighed and flipped her hair out of her face, causing Emma to stare back at her with parted lips, her hand slipping from the doorknob. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, and Ruby instantly noticed. This, of course, inspired her to step forward, closer to her lover.

"Ruby," Emma sighed, but said nothing else.

The woman smiled slyly and pressed the savior against the wall and moving their bodies together, shoving a knee roughly between Emma's thighs. This earned a soft moan from the blonde, as her own knees went weak under the friction and pressure. As soon as their lips crashed together, Emma's hands moved up and down Ruby's sides, then roughly over her breasts.

"Wait," Ruby gasped between kisses. "Emma, let's... I really want to-"

"What?"

"Let's go inside."

"What?"

"Let's finish this inside."

"In front of Regina?!"

"Uh-huh," Ruby whispered. "Doesn't the thought turn you on? Don't lie to me."

Emma blushed and looked away, but Ruby lifted her chin and looked intently into her eyes.

"Come on," the brunette whispered. "I want you to fuck me. I want us to turn her on. To make her want us."

"Then we release her?"

"Yeah. Let's just have a little fun first, huh?"

"I... I'm nervous. I've never... I've never fucked in front of anyone else before."

"First time for everything, right?"

Swallowing hard, Emma nodded her head and turned towards the door, shaking hands reaching out to open it.

"Let's get this over with," she mumbled.

"You're gonna like it when I fuck you. You're gonna like it when she can't stop staring."

Weakly, the blonde nodded again, trusting her lover, and entered the room, making her way over to the cell.

"Well?" she asked the alluring mayor, who was staring with a scowl. "Ready to confess?"

"Nope."

"Hmm. That's-"

Emma was cut off by the feeling of Ruby's arms wrapping around her from behind, her hands slowly making their way up to her chest, where she groped her gently. When Ruby pressed herself against the sheriff's back, the blonde let out a satisfied sigh, shut her eyes, and leaned her head back against the woman's shoulder.

"Ruby," she whispered, just loud enough for the queen to hear the desire in her voice.

Involuntarily, the brunette behind the bars licked her lips as Ruby pulled the blonde backwards until her back was pressed against the desk behind them.

"Emma," Ruby moaned back as her lips fell to the savior's neck.

The queen's eyes widened as she watched, unable to tear her eyes away.

When Ruby's hand slipped between Emma's legs, the murder suspect pressed herself against the bars of the cell, gripping them until her knuckles turned white from the effort.

As Emma felt the detective's hand unzip her jeans and slip her hand into her panties, which were soaked with lustful longing, she began to moan, causing the woman to stroke harder and faster. To the queen's surprise, Ruby lifted her eyes and locked them with Regina's. No matter how hard she tried, the mayor was unable to pull her gaze away as Ruby's seductive smile warmed her core and filled the space between her legs with heat.

"What is it, Regina?" the detective cooed, still refusing to unlock their gaze, and still stroking Emma, her touch roughening and making Emma's moans increase in volume with each movement. "Like what you see? Can't close your mouth?"

"Uh..." the queen blurted dumbly, her eyes lowering to Ruby's hand and watching it move between Emma's legs.

"It's okay, baby," Ruby drawled. "You can watch."

"Fuck," Emma moaned, her legs shaking as her walls clenched around Ruby's fingers, which had slipped inside her just moments before. "Don't... Don't stop. I'm gonna-"

"Yeah, honey. Come for me."

Gaping at the scene, the queen felt her mouth water as she was held captive by the scene. She fought the urge to touch herself, but allowed herself the pleasure of sliding her hands over her own thighs. At the slight friction and heat, she stumbled back and sat down on the cot behind her.

"Come on, 'Gina," Ruby whispered. "Touch yourself."

"No!" the queen shouted, finally finding the strength to make noise.

"It's okay, honey. Just do it. Just give in."

The detective was grinning as she spun Emma around and pulled their hips together roughly.

"Emma," she started, her voice low and wildly seductive. "Fuck me for our queen."

"No, don't," the queen whimpered, finding herself painfully desperate for release.

"What's the matter, your majesty? Scared to please yourself?"

"I don't... I don't want to," the woman lied, beads of sweat forming on her forehead from the effort of denial.

"Liar," Ruby laughed playfully. "Or is it that you want to be touched?"

Ruby let out a soft cry as Emma jerked her jeans all the way down to her ankles., then lowered her own. She let out a similar but louder noise as Emma plunged her fingers between her folds, which were drenched in desire.

"Do you want to be released, Regina?" Emma asked huskily, without turning around to face the desperate woman.

"Yes," the queen moaned. "Yes."

"Say please, darling," the blonde teased.

"Please. _Please, _Emma. Please, Red."

The use of Ruby's nickname made her smirk, but it was quickly wiped off her face when Emma picked up her pace and increased her force.

"Yeah," she groaned. "Emma, _yes._"

Exasperated, the woman in the cell attempted to shake the bars, crying out in anger.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed, kicking the bars that held her captive.

Ruby, shoving Emma away roughly, sauntered over to the cell door, jingling the keys in front of Regina's face.

Emma lifted her soaking fingers to her lips and sucked off the cum, shutting her eyes in ecstasy.

Ruby turned to grin at her, seeing this, and felt her thighs burning.

"You like that, Em?" she questioned seductively.

The blonde just nodded and smiled, saying, "I want more."

"Give 'Gina a turn, baby. I think she wants some too," the brunette replied, then turned to the mayor, a grin still plastered on her face. "Is that right, my queen? Do you want some?"

The queen simply gaped at her, her face growing hot with desire.

"Tell me what you want, darling. Say it."

"I... I can't," the mayor moaned, shutting her eyes and slamming her head against the bars.

Ruby reached out and stroked her cheek, almost lovingly.

"Say it," she demanded sharply, even surprising herself at her forceful tone.

Since when did she dare to be so forward with the queen? Perhaps, it was because the woman was so completely vulnerable. Ruby could hear the woman's desperation when she ran her finger down from her collarbone to the cleavage between her breasts.

"I want to feel myself inside you and Miss Swan."

"Good," Ruby mused. "Now, show me how badly you want it."

With that, Ruby swiftly unlocked the door and found the mayor throwing herself into her strong arms, which supported her weight fully as their lips crashed hungrily together. The queen's hands wandered roughly to the detective's breasts and groped hard, causing Ruby to grin and let out a soft, satisfied moan.

"There ya go," the lustful detective managed, then opened her eyes and turned her face to the sheriff. "Come here, baby."

Emma obeyed with a smirk, stepping behind the queen and pressing her body against the woman's back. Ruby moved closer, sandwiching the mayor between them.

"Finish me," Ruby husked into Regina's ear and smiling at Emma over the woman's shoulder. "Fuck me."

The queen said nothing, but plunged her fingers between Ruby's thighs, which were soaked with her lust. They were so, _so _ready. As soon as Emma heard Ruby whimper contently, she jerked the queen's slacks down below her knees and slipped her hands under the woman's shirt, digging her nails into the mayor's back and dragging down. This made the brunette cry out as she gasped and collapsed forward into Ruby's arms. Emma pressed their warm bodies tighter together and slid her fingers between the mayor's legs, stroking softly, but the queen only stopped moving her fingers inside Ruby for a short moment as she felt the electric shock from the pleasure Emma had just brought her. Then, Regina began to involuntarily grind her bare hips against Ruby's, moaning loudly at the friction. Emma matched her movements until the queen was panting. When the orgasm crashed over the three of them, nearly at the same time, Regina collapsed into Ruby's arms, and Emma collapsed against the queen's back, each of them exhausted from the exertion. As she rode out the waves of ecstasy, the mayor continued to grind her hips, savoring the last sensations of the incredible wave that crashed over her, leaving her gasping for breath.

"My saviors," the queen whimpered, shutting her eyes and letting her head to drop to the detective's shoulder.

Surprised at this, but unwilling to let the shock to let them pull away, Ruby and Emma wrapped their arms protectively around the mayor, and as Ruby kissed the woman's collarbone, Emma kissed her shoulder blade.

"I knew you couldn't say no," Ruby said with a satisfied smirk. "I knew you wanted us."

"_I _didn't know," the mayor whispered shyly.

Emma smiled and kissed the woman's other shoulder, then moved her hands up and down her sides until she felt Ruby's hands slide over hers.

"That was so..." Regina started.

"Sexy?" Ruby teased.

"Satisfying."

"Intimate..." Emma chimed in, then felt her cheeks grow warm from the confession.

Ruby just smiled and kissed the top of the queen's forehead and squeezed Emma's hand.

"I could get used to this," Emma said, unable to stop the second confession from slipping past her lips.

Ruby's head jerked up as she met Emma's gaze, and her mouth went dry from shock and surprise.

"I want to keep her," Emma whimpered, leaning in further to brush some hair away from the queen's neck and kiss her there.

The mayor whimpered back, finding herself unable to speak.

After a moment of hesitating silence, Ruby whispered, "I do too."

"I want more of you both," the queen finally admitted, gripping Ruby's hips protectively.

Emma, seeing this, did the same to her queen as the three of them remained entangled.

"That can be arranged, if you really want it," Ruby told her, smiling over the woman's shoulder at her first lover.

Then, Emma abruptly moved away. This caused the mayor to turn her face towards the sheriff, looking confused.

"Did you do it?" Emma blurted out, staring the queen down with serious intensity.

Ruby's grip on the mayor's hips tightened in anticipation of the answer.

"_No_," the queen replied, her voice low and stern, wearing seriousness on her face.

"Then kiss me," Emma finally said after a long pause.

The queen obeyed and moved their lips together, this time more tenderly, tasting the faith Emma had in her. Suddenly feeling a pang of jealously, Ruby grabbed the woman and turned her around, kissing her slower, but pressing hard against her.

"I'm glad we locked you up," Ruby mumbled against her lips, her smile spreading.

"Um... Me too, actually. But do you believe me, too?"

She sounded nervous, so Ruby continued her encouraging smile and kissed her again to give her the reassurance she knew the queen needed.

"I do."

"You're letting me go?" Regina asked anxiously, hope flashing her eyes.

"Only if you go home with us," the detective teased, reaching behind the mayor and squeezing her ass.

Seeing this, Emma did the same, wearing a grin from ear to ear as she watched the queen nod. When she leaned in and pressed her lips to Regina's ear, the woman sighed happily and reached behind her to brush her hand against Emma's abdomen.

"You two are the only ones who trust me. The only ones who have shown me any kind of affection, and... and I felt something... strange..."

"What?" Emma asked curiously, tilting her head slightly.

"Tenderness. Caring."

The other two women looked startled, but realized that their queen was right. Unintentionally, they'd poured more than lust into the encounter, and there was no turning back now. They'd slipped just a little too deep - literally - into the beautiful monarch, and now, neither could pull away.

"I think, without trying, we've grown rather fond of you," Emma explained absently, her thoughts muddled.

"I know I have," Ruby told them.

"I don't want anyone to hurt you," Emma said. "When we questioned you... It's just that... All the evidence..."

"I'm being framed, Emma," the queen said sharply. "I'm tired of hurting others. I'm tired of letting myself down."

"I'm happy to hear that," Emma told her. "I'm proud of you..."

The queen blushed and turned fully to wrap her arms around the blonde in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, my sweethearts, for believing in me, even if it was difficult."

Ruby rubbed the woman's back affectionately, then squeezed her shoulders gently, making the queen sigh happily and shut her eyes as her head dropped to Emma's shoulder.

"You gave me faith in people today. I can't explain it, but when you both touched me... I felt it."

"We're not going to abandon you until you push us away, Regina," Ruby promised softly, stroking the mayor's dark hair from behind.

"Exactly," the sheriff confirmed, then let a sudden grin spread over her lips. "Besides, after that incredible fuck, how could we?"

Ruby nodded enthusiastically and kissed the queen's neck softly.

That night, when the three found themselves in Regina's bedroom, entangled in each other's arms on the woman's overly-luxurious king size bed, they knew that everything had changed, for good.


	2. Chapter 2: The Queen's Hobby

It wasn't long before the small mob appeared at Regina's front door. In fact, it was approximately the crack of dawn when David Nolan had discovered that the holding cell at the station was empty. You can imagine his surprise when the door flung open to reveal Detective Lucas and his daughter.

"Where's Regina?" David asked, dumbfounded as to why his daughter might be at the queen's place of residence.

"She didn't do it, David. We have no solid evidence to hold her."

"W-What are you both doing here?"

"That... is a story for another day. Now, if you'll excuse us..."

Emma turned her back on him, and Ruby followed, slamming the door behind them. The queen was still fast asleep upstairs, and the other two women made quick work of crawling back into the bed. Though Emma was far from pleased to be wearing a tight pair of uncomfortable jeans, she was grateful that she had anticipated the visit, and gotten dressed early. Ruby, too, appreciated the fact. They were lucky that the man hadn't tried to barge in on them.

"R'gina," Emma cooed seductively, brushing the hair away from the mayor's cheek. "Wake up, honey."

Ruby lay on the other side of her new lover and absently slid her hand over the woman's toned abdomen and under her shirt. The woman stirred briefly at the warm touch, but didn't open her eyes.

"'Gina," Ruby chimed in softly, kissing the woman's cheek. "Time to get up."

"_Why?_" the mayor finally groaned.

"Because we're bored, dear, and I'm going to make breakfast."

The woman groaned again, grabbing a pillow and holding it over her face.

"Go on without me," Regina whimpered. "I'm a casualty of war. Leave me behind!"

The other two women laughed and shook their heads before Emma climbed up and straddled the woman's hips. It didn't take her long to begin tickling the mayor, causing her to squirm and thrash violently beneath her. Kneeling beside them, Ruby assisted as well, until the queen was nearly crying from laughter.

"Get _off!_" the woman screamed, her face flooded with warm, red blood.

Emma just grinned and leaned in, placing a kiss on the bridge of her nose. Ruby did the same, and finally, the woman sat up, her arms wrapped around Emma's back as she held her in place.

"You're terrible," she told the blonde, scowling, but Emma and Ruby just laughed.

With a sigh, she shoved the sheriff off and climbed out of the bed, pushing a hand through her mussed hair.

"You're also going to regret that," the woman mused darkly, disappearing into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

Emma and Ruby allowed themselves to crash back against the pillows, sharing a deep, slow kiss before Ruby climbed out of the bed as well.

"Gonna start breakfast," she announced, earning a nod from the blonde who was still comfortably situated in a sea of pillows.

When the mayor reappeared in the doorway to the bathroom a while later, a smile spread across the sheriff's lips as she beckoned, "Come kiss me."

The woman obeyed, straddling Emma and whimpering softly when the blonde groped her ass and pulled their bodies closer.

"Come on," Emma mumbled against her lips. "Breakfast is probably ready."

The mayor nodded and dismounted her new lover, then smoothed the wrinkles in her shirt before descending the stairs with Emma following shortly behind her.

"Smells good, Rubes," Emma told the woman, wrapping her arms around her from behind and pressing her chest against Ruby's back.

"Good. It's almost done. Have a seat. I'll serve you guys."

"Nah," Emma protested. "Let me help, baby."

Regina watched them from her wooden stool by the kitchen counter, noting the surprising tenderness between them. She'd never pictured Emma Swan or Ruby Lucas to be the loving type, but apparently, they were. When the two began to kiss, though, she felt the pangs of jealousy fill her and coughed unintentionally.

Emma turned quickly to see the look on the mayor's face and hurried over to her side, pressing a kiss against her temple.

"Don't get jealous. You can have your turn," Emma assured her, leaning down to kiss her lips.

Ruby just smiled and served them each a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Alright, you two," the detective said. "Enough of that. Food's hot."

The two nodded and smiled, then took their time to finish the meal.

* * *

><p>"Let's go to the diner for lunch," the blonde suggested to the pair of brunette's, later that afternoon. "I'm hungry again. What do you guys think?"<p>

"Swan, you're always hungry," Ruby laughed, shaking her head. "But yeah, that sounds great."

Regina nodded in approval and reached for the jacket hanging on the back of the dining room chair.

"All set?" she asked the two, and they nodded in unison.

* * *

><p>At the diner, Ruby sat beside Emma on one side of the booth, and Regina sat on the other, watching them intently. It was no secret to the people of Storybrooke that these two were in a sexual relationship, so it surprised no one to see them holding hands. It was a surprise, however, to see them dining with the former Evil Queen, so most of them were staring.<p>

"Oh, my God. These fries are so good," Emma moaned, shoving a few into her mouth and chewing loudly.

"Em, that's gross," Ruby laughed, shoving the woman's shoulders. "You eat like a wolf."

"You would know," the blonde quipped, shoveling a few more between her lips. "Just shut up and try one."

With that, she pushed one of her French fries into Ruby's mouth, shutting her up instantly as the woman's eyes closed in pleasure.

"Yep," she muttered. "_So _good."

Regina just raised an eyebrow at them, watching their antics while taking a few small, slow bites of her salad.

"You've got ketchup on your face, Emma," she finally commented, pointing to the sheriff's chin.

"Well, get it off," the woman laughed with a grin.

Regina started to lean in, her mouth watering, but thought better of her instincts and reached up with a napkin instead, wiping away the red mess.

"Try one, Gina. Really," Ruby begged, but the queen vigorously shook her head.

"Absolutely not. I'm not putting one of those greasy heart attack sticks in my mouth."

"Giiina," Ruby sang, wagging a fry in front of the woman's face. "Just one?"

The woman crossed her arms and turned her face away, but Emma grabbed her chin and turned it back to face Ruby, who promptly pushed the fry between her lips. At first, Regina coughed, startled by the heat of the food and the salty taste that assaulted her tongue, but as soon as she began to chew, her eyes closed.

"Ha!" Ruby cried triumphantly, slamming her fist down on the table. "Told ya!"

"You will silence yourself this instant, wolf," the mayor snapped, her eyes now open but narrowed. "And give me another fry."

Emma grinned and held out another fry to her queen, but when the woman reached for it, she pulled it away.

"Say please," Emma teased with a grin.

This far from pleased the queen, but the look of fury that flashed in her eyes only made the other two women laugh.

"Give me the goddam fry, Sheriff. I'll not tolerate you taunting me in public."

"How about in private, then?" the blonde shot back with a wink.

"Miss Swan!"

"Alright, alright. Here."

So Emma leaned in, but instead of handing the fry over, she held it up to the woman's lips. At first, she thought the mayor might not accept, but though her hand reached up weakly to grab the item, it fell back onto the table, and she parted her lips, allowing Emma entrance. It was then that the three of them were interrupted by the sound of the diner door swinging open, the bell signaling the arrival of someone new. But Emma didn't look away and watched intently as she pushed the fry between the mayor's lips. Ruby was the one to look up. Immediately, she coughed loudly and elbowed Emma under the table.

"Oh, hey Mary Margaret," Ruby choked, coughing again - for real this time - into her napkin.

The woman raised an eyebrow at the three of them and asked, "What's going on here?"

"We're... um... eating?"

"I can see that," Mary Margaret hissed. "What are you doing eating with _her?_"

"She didn't do it, Mary Margaret," Emma sighed. "Calm your tits."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said. Calm. Your. Tits."

"She-"

"I've heard enough already about what you think she's done, and we investigated it, and found absolutely nothing. She's innocent, and you'd better get with that quick before you start to piss me off."

The woman's eyes widened at this, but before Emma could scold her for her dumbfounded expression, she turned and left the diner, saying nothing else to anyone in the room.

"Wow, Em," Ruby breathed. "That was pretty intense right there."

Regina watched them both, her mouth suddenly dry, and said, "You don't have to protect me from her. I can handle myself."

"Don't be ridiculous," Emma said casually. "Why should you have to, when you have us?"

Regina was taken aback by this, but she said nothing else. She was far from used to being treated like someone who needed protecting. But it sounded like Emma agreed with her, that she didn't _need_ protecting, but rather that it was something she _deserved._ Her eyes dropped to her plate, but Ruby lifted her chin.

"You're part of our pack now," she explained. "We've... marked you..."

She reached out and touched one of the deep purple marks on the woman's neck that was half-hidden by a thin scarf, and Regina blushed.

"You don't have to go it alone now," Emma told her. "We're here for you."

"I've never had anyone say anything like that to me before," Regina confessed, looking at them intently.

"Get used to it, Madame Mayor," Ruby said. "You've got the town sheriff and Detective Lucas on your side."

There was a long pause, making it clear that the queen had absolutely no idea what to say to this, and the two other women let it be until they'd each finished their meals. Only then did Ruby break the silence.

"So what does the queen do for fun?" she asked. "I've always wanted to know how you spend your free time. If you even have any."

"Really, I don't," the woman replied, grateful for the introduction of a lighter subject into the conversation. "Being mayor comes with many responsibilities they don't tell you about when you sign on. That's true of being a queen even more so."

"Well, you've got to have _something _you do for fun," the blonde protested.

The queen thought for a minute, then replied, "I ride horses."

"Really? That's so cool!" Emma cried, clapping her hands. "I suppose I should've known, but I'd never guess you to be an animal person. I suppose it makes sense, though, since you pretty much hate ever _person _in town."

Regina scowled as Ruby chimed in, grumbling, "I hate horses."

The other two women looked at her, four sets of eyes wide and surprised.

"What?" Emma pressed. "How can you _hate _horses?"

"They're scared of me. They spook. They can smell the wolf on me, even if I haven't changed form."

"Perhaps you've just not been taught how to handle them, Ruby," the queen mused, smiling at her new lover.

"Yeah, well... Whatever. I don't like 'em, and that's all there is to it."

"Gina, why don't you teach us how to ride?" Emma suggested brightly, earning another groan from Ruby.

"Well, I... I mean, I _am _off work today... and it seems you're both free, so..."

"Please, Gina?"

Ruby shook her head and let it fall to the table with a loud thud, but Emma ignored her. The queen, on the other hand, reached out and ran her fingers through the woman's hair to soothe her, which seemed to work, since Ruby lifted her head after a few more slow strokes.

"If Ruby will come, I will show you both how to ride," the queen announced matter-of-factly, causing Ruby to hold her head in her hands.

"Please, no," she whined. "Don't make me."

"You don't have to be scared of them. If they're not scared of you, they won't spook."

"But they _are _scared of me. They don't like wolves."

"Calm yourself, Lucas," Regina scolded. "We're going to change all that today."

"Fine," the woman huffed, rising from the table and grabbing her jacket.

Emma and Regina followed her out of the diner and over to the mayor's car, where Emma rode shotgun and Ruby got in the back seat. The detective seemed to be sweating the entire way to the stables, but Emma pulled her roughly out of the car before she had time to protest again. Regina held out her hands to them, and they each took one, letting her lead them inside where the horses were kept.

Feeling the detective's hand twitch in hers, Regina whispered, "Don't be scared, wolf pup. It's going to be fine."

Emma heard this and squeezed Regina's other hand, then smiled as she looked around at all the horses.

"They're beautiful," the sheriff breathed, earning a nod from the queen.

The woman stepped forward a few paces until she was nose to nose with the closest horse.

"This is Comet," she told them. "He's mine."

Emma approached slowly, but Ruby hung back, hands shoved stiffly into her pockets. When the blonde reached up to pet him, though, she found the animal's large, wet tongue slobbering over her hand.

"Hey!" she giggled. "What's that about?"

"I think he's licking the rest of the ketchup off your hands, Miss Swan," Regina quipped. "Do you ever wash them?"

"Nope," the blonde retorted. "Never."

"I thought not."

Ruby smiled at this, but still made no move to advance.

"Come here, Rubes," Emma encouraged her. "He's really friendly."

Ruby hesitated, but as soon as she took a step forward, the horse jerked his head away from Emma's hand and snorted.

"It's okay, darling," Regina whispered, stroking the horses cheek lovingly.

The two had never seen the queen be so gentle with anything, except her son.

"Come here, Ruby," the queen ordered sternly, "and walk like you aren't afraid."

This proved to be a challenge, but she managed, until her shoulder was brushing against Regina's and she was staring into one of the horses's dark eyes.

"I don't like this," she mumbled, but Regina took her hand and lifted it until it was touching the horse's cheek.

"Shh," the mayor cooed. "See? It's alright."

The fact that the horse made no attempt to move away brought a small, encouraged smile to Ruby's lips, and even as the mayor's hand fell away from hers, she left her own hand on the horse.

"He is rather pretty," the detective admitted, not seeing the smile this earned from her new lover.

"Now, you ladies ready to ride?"

"You, maybe," Ruby muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Detective Lucas?" the queen said with a smirk.

"Nothing!"

Emma, having heard what the woman had said, rolled her eyes and laughed. When Regina led the horse out of the stall, Ruby's mouth fell open.

"Holy shit. How big is he?"

"Nineteen hands," the woman answered. "He's a Friesian. Rather large for his breed."

"Fuck. I'll say."

"Ruby," the mayor warned. "If you're afraid, he'll be afraid, and that's how you'll get hurt."

The woman swallowed hard, but was encouraged to step in front of Regina by the gentle push of Emma's hand on her back. The mayor saddled the horse and kicked the step stool into place, then put her hands on Ruby's hips.

"Nice and slow, okay?" she whispered into the woman's ear, kissing the skin there softly. "You can do it."

Once Ruby was settled, the queen led her around the barn by the reins, Emma following close behind as they walked. After a while, she led them outside into the pasture, and handed the reins to Ruby.

"I think he's ready to go faster," she told the detective, who looked positively horrified at the idea.

"No way. Nuh-uh."

"Just hold on and stay calm, and you'll be okay. You're not scaring him. He's fine."

Ruby swallowed hard and nodded, wanting to believe Regina's words, but was still nervous when Regina gave the horse a gentle pat, signaling him to move forward. The horse sped up into a steady trot, but just as Ruby seemed to be getting comfortable, a smile actually spreading over her lips, the loud roar of a truck's engine pierced the quiet scene. Instantly, the horse jolted and bucked, knocking its rider to the ground and galloping off towards the opposite end of the grassy enclosure.

When the queen spun around to find the source of the noise, she wasn't surprised to see David Nolan stepping nonchalantly out of his oversized vehicle.

"David, you son of a bitch!" Regina screamed, running to Ruby's side and dropping on her knees beside her. "Ruby!"

But the girl was unconscious, having fallen head-first.

"Oh, shit. Emma, we've gotta get her to the hospital."

The queen lifted the woman into her arms and carried her to the car, laying her down in the backseat and completely ignoring David as he attempted to ascertain what had happened.

"Just leave it alone, David," Emma hissed. "We're leaving."

With that, the driver slammed her car door, and the blonde followed suit. By the time they reached the hospital, Ruby was awake.

"Hey," Emma cooed, turning in her seat to face the woman who groaned softly.

"Shit, that hurt," Ruby grumbled, rubbing her head and attempting to sit up.

"Lie back," the mayor ordered, looking in her rearview mirror to see what Ruby was attempting to do. "We're taking you to the hospital. You might have a concussion."

"What? No! I'm fine. I just... Ow."

Emma sighed and reached back for the woman's hand and squeezed it tightly. Ruby shut her eyes until they arrived at the hospital. The sheriff and the mayor both helped the other woman inside, each with a strong, supportive arm around her waist to hold her up. In the waiting room, Ruby became groggy, and Emma had to shake her shoulders to keep her awake.

"Hey. Hey. Rubes. Don't fall asleep, okay? We need you awake so the doctors can check you out."

The woman's eyes fluttered open, but she groaned in protest. Regina, sweat forming on her brow, leaned in and pressed her lips to Ruby's temple.

"I'm so sorry, Ruby," she whispered sadly, anxiously stroking the woman's hair out of her face. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I didn't know he was coming, or I would've-"

"Regina, hush," Ruby mumbled. "It's fine. I'm just never getting on another horse, ever, in my entire life."

The queen sighed and dropped her head into her hands, knowing she was probably unable to convince the wolf to change her mind. Emma just reached over and squeezed Regina's shoulder, silently telling her it wasn't her fault.

It was only after the doctor had left the room and given them the all-clear that the mayor found the strength to speak again and pushed through her shame to try to lighten the situation.

"I think I know how to make you feel better," she said softly, kissing Ruby's cheek.

The woman was far more alert then, having nearly recovered from the fall, and her eyes widened at the statement.

"Yeah?" she asked slyly, looking into the woman's dark eyes. "How's that?"

"I'm going to teach you how to ride something else."


	3. Chapter 3: Riding Lessons

By the time they reached the mayor's house, the detective was sweating with anticipation, and Emma was grinning. In the bedroom, Regina immediately began to strip and licked her lips, making Ruby's mouth water.

"Undress," the older woman ordered both of them as soon as she was naked.

While she waited, she went to her closet and pulled out a rather surprising object. As soon as the woman saw it, their eyes widened. The strap-on was larger than either of them had expected, and as they stared at the woman and watched her fasten the straps of the device, they were nearly drooling. When she was done, Regina sat on the bed as she watched the two of them finish ridding themselves of their clothing, and soon as they were finished stripping, she beckoned them over.

"Come here, darlings," she cooed, leaning back on the bed and supporting herself with her hands.

They obeyed and approached, then stood awkwardly in front of the mayor, waiting for the next demand.

"Ruby, I want you first, since you had such a horrible experience today. Sit on my lap."

When the woman did as she was told, she was surprised to find that the device rubbed her clit slightly and made her muscles tighten. When Regina reached between Ruby's legs and felt the moisture there, she grinned and looked into her eyes.

"You're wet for me," she said, and the other brunette leaned in and pressed their lips together, sliding her hips forward to create more friction.

As soon as Ruby felt the extra pressure on her clit, she let out a soft moan and shut her eyes. Encouraged by this, Regina gripped her hips and pulled her forward.

"I want you to mount me," Regina told her and eagerly dug her nails into the woman's flesh as she laid herself back on the bed. Then, she looked over at the blonde, who was staring intently, and said, "Emma, come here. Lie next to me and touch yourself."

Nervously, Emma laid on the bed beside her lovers and slipped her fingers between her legs as soon as she saw Ruby raise herself until she was kneeling over Regina.

"Do it, Ruby," Emma breathed, licking her lips.

The woman nodded, biting her lip, and started to lower herself onto the shaft, whimpering as it entered her core.

"'Gina," she moaned as she let herself completely mount the beautiful brunette below her.

"That's it, honey," Regina cooed as soon as the woman began to lift and lower her herself onto the toy. "Keep going."

Emma, who was still staring, began to whimper herself as her pleasure mounted, and it only took a few more heavier thrusts to finish the other brunette. Shortly after, Emma came as well.

Ruby immediately collapsed on top of Regina, with the shaft still inside, and kissed her neck, whispering, "That was amazing."

"That was quick," Regina giggled, and the other two girls found that it was an intoxicating sound that made their hearts race.

Ruby scowled and lifted herself up, saying, "Sorry, asshole. I kind of couldn't help it."

"Hey, don't get upset. I didn't say it was a bad thing. Besides, Emma came right after you."

This made Ruby feel slightly better, and she relaxed against the mayor's body, resting her head in the crook of her neck.

"You're beautiful when you come, you know," Regina commented softly, stroking the woman's hair as she looked over at the blonde beside her. "What do you think, Emma?"

The woman nodded with a smile and touched Ruby's shoulder.

"You are," she said.

"You sure that was okay, honey?" Regina asked the other brunette, suddenly looking concerned.

"Uh-huh. It was perfect. I've never used a... Well..."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"Not even with Emma?"

"Nope. I think she was scared to hurt me."

With that comment, she winked at Emma, who blushed and nodded her head.

* * *

><p>"I wish Ruby wasn't working," Emma sighed. "I get so bored without her."<p>

"Hey!" Regina snapped. "What about me? Am I not entertaining enough?"

"No! It's not that. It's just that I think we'd have a good time together. We all just get along so well... I don't know how to explain it."

"You're right. I can't explain it either, but..."

"But?"

"But I really like it, even though it short of shocks me and I'm self-conscious about it."

Emma smiled and asked, "So what do you want to do while she's at work?"

"Do you want to go to the stables? I know you never got a lesson."

"Actually, I'd really like that."

"You're not scared?"

"Not really. I just hope I don't get trampled and break my ribs."

"Comet is normally very gentle. Hopefully your stupid father won't show up to startle him again, but I promise, if he does, I'll take care of you. I promise."

Emma smiled at this and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck, kissing her lips slowly.

"I love when you kiss me," the blonde sighed happily, pressing their foreheads together.

"And I love doing it."

"You ready to go?" Emma asked with a smile.

The woman nodded and took her hand, gently guiding her out of the house.

"My car or yours?" the blonde questioned.

"Oh, definitely mine. Your car is a dump, darling."

Emma scowled and stomped over to the Mercedes, getting in as soon as Regina unlocked it. By the time they reached the stable, the sheriff was bubbling with excitement.

"Hi, Comet!" she greeted, grinning from ear to ear, stroking the horse's cheek.

"Ready to get on, honey?" Regina asked, squeezing her shoulder.

The sheriff nodded and watched as her lover scooted the stairs closer to the horse.

"Up you go," the brunette said with a smile, gently pushing her forward to encourage her.

Emma climbed up and mounted the horse, suddenly nervous.

When Regina saw the anxious look on her face, she assured her, "Relax, darling. If you're calm, he'll be calm."

With that, Regina grabbed the reins and led the horse out of the stall at a slow pace. Once they were outside, she handed the reins to Emma and smiled at her.

"It's alright, dear."

Regina gently tapped the horse, causing it to walk forward. It sped up slowly as it moved away from the building and circled the pasture. By the time she'd gone around the ring a few times, Emma was smiling. Of course, she wanted to wave at her lover each time she passed, but was too scared to let go of the reins.

After a while, when she grew tired of clenching her thighs to steady herself, she guided the horse closer to Regina and asked, "Help me down, honey?"

The woman nodded with a smile and held out her arms, lifting Emma up and setting her down gently, their bodies close together. Emma's breath caught in her chest, and Regina's did the same. They leaned in at the same time, their lips moving together slowly. As the mayor deepened the kiss, Emma wrapped her arms around her neck and moved in closer.

When the brunette pulled away, she shut her eyes and let out a satisfied sigh, and Emma kissed her cheek.

"Do you want to know something funny?" the blonde asked.

Regina opened her eyes and nodded her head.

"It was Ruby's idea to seduce you," Emma admitted shyly. "I was nervous. I didn't think it would work."

"I couldn't help it, really. You two are so fucking hot together..."

This earned a smile from the sheriff, and she kissed her lips.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" Regina asked slowly, earning a nod from Emma.

"That was actually really great. I wish I'd tried that a long time ago.

Regina grinned and rubbed their noses together.

"You were really great."

Emma smiled proudly and pressed her cheek to her lover's.

* * *

><p>That night, Ruby didn't arrive at the mayor's house until well after nine, when the diner was finally empty and pristine. In the living room, she found her lovers cuddled together on the couch and frowned involuntarily.<p>

"Having fun without me, huh?" she asked the two, looking a little dismayed.

"Hey, Rubes. We missed you," Emma said cheerfully, holding out her arms.

Ruby hesitated, but sat beside the blonde and embraced her.

"What about me?" the mayor whined, sticking out her lower lip.

"I didn't know the queen became jealous so easily," Ruby replied with a smirk that the woman didn't appreciate.

"I'd say you're the one who's jealous. You've been agitated since you walked in."

Ruby frowned and looked down, pulling away from Emma, causing the mayor to sigh.

"Come here, brat. Quit pouting."

"You started it!"

"Just come here already, dammit!"

Sticking her own lower lip out, she stood up and sat beside the other brunette, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"We really did miss you, Rubes," the sheriff said, putting a hand on the detective's back.

"That makes me feel a little better, I suppose," the woman said. "So, what did you guys do today?"

"I took Emma riding. She was great, actually."

This, of course, made Ruby's stomach drop with disappointment.

"Good for you, Em," she said, sincere but hesitant. "Sorry I ruined it for you both last time. I'm sure it was much easier without me."

"Hey, come on. Don't be like that. What happened wasn't your fault, and it's not a big deal. Besides, I never got a turn last time. I just wanted to try it is all."

Ruby nodded her head, but kept her gaze down.

"Give me a kiss, would you?" Emma encouraged her. "I've missed your lips."

This brought a smile to Ruby's face as she leaned in and gave in to her lover's request. As soon as Emma pulled away, the brunette turned and kissed Regina.

"I think we should have a repeat performance of last night," Ruby said. "Except this time, Emma should try."

"I... I don't really like being a top. You know that, Ruby. And I'm not sure that I-"

"Come on, Em. Just try it."

"I said no."

Ruby frowned and crossed her arms.

"Be bottom then," Regina suggested brightly, kissing the blonde's cheek.

"I'm nervous. I've never used a toy before, and-"

"I'll be gentle for you. I promise."

Emma couldn't help but smile slightly as she rested her head on Regina's shoulder and felt the woman's hands stroking her hair.

"Alright," she finally said, kissing the woman's neck as Ruby reached out to rub her back.

This caused the other two women to grin and swell with excitement, and, of course, the thought of the scenario aroused them both.

Once they were finally upstairs in the mayor's bedroom, they stripped themselves of clothing, and Ruby and Emma sat on the bed as Regina fastened the buckles of the strap-on around her waist.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" the mayor asked softly, approaching Emma slowly. When the woman nodded, she added, "Lay back."

Emma did as she was told, leaning back against the pillows.

Before Regina could settle herself between the blonde's muscular, slightly shaking legs, Ruby leaned in and kissed her lips, saying, "It's gonna be alright."

Emma nodded her head weakly and looked up at Regina, who was now kneeling between her thighs.

"Are you ready?" Regina asked Emma, licking her lips in anticipation.

When the woman nodded again, she slicked the shaft of the toy with lubricant.

"Tell me if this hurts and I'll stop, okay?"

Once more, Emma nodded, and Regina slowly moved her hips forward until the tip of the device was at the blonde's entrance. When she finally entered her, the movement was tender, not rushed, and Emma gasped at the sensation.

"Is this okay?" Regina asked anxiously, watching for any signs of discomfort on the woman's face, which she didn't find.

"Yes," Emma managed to squeak out. "Keep going."

Hearing this excited their lover, who was laying beside them, and the woman began to stroke her most sensitive area as she watched the two. When Regina began to move her hips, Ruby bit her lip.

"Guys," she breathed. "This is so fucking hot."

Regina smiled and didn't stop, but she also didn't quicken her pace, until Emma started to lift her hips, her movements growing more frantic by the minute.

"Hey. Hey. Slow down a little," Regina whispered with a smile, stroking some of her blonde locks out of her face. "Take your time."

The agonizingly slow pace made Emma feel as though she might explode, so she ignored the woman's suggestion and pressed their hips roughly together, until Regina finally matched her thrusts. Eventually, Regina began to gasp and breathe heavily as she brought Emma to her orgasm. Ruby, close behind, also felt her muscles contract as waves of ecstasy crashed over her.

"Was that alright?" Regina asked.

When Emma managed and, "Uh-huh," she smiled and slowly pulled the toy out of her core and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was worried you'd-"

"No, babe. That was great... just like Ruby said."

The blonde looked over and smiled at the other brunette, happy that the woman had made the suggestion and encouraged her to try the new experience, even though she'd been nervous and apprehensive. When she finally sighed happily and shut her eyes, Regina kissed her forehead again, then leaned over to kiss Ruby, who reciprocated eagerly.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, this chapter was shorter, but I didn't want to force out more writing when I wasn't inspired. Honestly, I'm not sure where to take this now... If anyone has any ideas, I'd <em>love <em>to hear them. I'm open to suggestions, but for now... this story is pretty stuck where it is. Let me know if you guys have some inspiration you want to share! As always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
